The invention is in the field of maintenance of steel bridge supports and the like and is directed to platforms from which workers can treat steel surfaces on the undersides and tops of the bridges, particularly during removal of rust and paint by blasting the metal surfaces with particles.
OSHA regulations provide stringent requirements for containment of any debris resulting from such treatment and capable of contaminating the surrounding environment, both during and after the treatment. From an economic standpoint, it is preferable to collect, clean and reuse the particles used in abrasive blasting.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide an apparatus upon which workers are supported so that they can stand and walk to address the metal surfaces to be stripped and recoated, while improving upon previous attempts at containing and collecting the contaminating airborne debris and heavier, spent particles in a manner which is safe for the environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved work platform with frames and curtains for enclosing metal bridge surfaces that are to be blasted with the abrasive particles.
It also is an object of the invention to provide for suspension of such a work platform from the bridge such that positioning and repositioning of the platform relative to the work is facilitated.
Still another object of the invention is to provide that the work platform includes a hopper for collecting used abrasive grit and a mechanical conveyor for positively driving the used grit out of the hopper in order to evacuate the grit for decontamination and recycling thereof while preventing overloading of the platform and supporting structure.
Additionally, it is an object of the invention to provide that the auger assembly is accessible from within the enclosed, suspended platform for purposes of replacement, repair, or what have you.
These and various other novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following disclosure.